


R「师父！我被男狐狸精抓走啦」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 小道士啵 x 狐狸精赞被狐狸精勾引的小道士 咿（所有设定全是我瞎编 别当真）微博/老福特@十米九万李————
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	R「师父！我被男狐狸精抓走啦」

王一博提出要自己下山去除妖的时候，师父是万万不答应的。

“这世道乱啊！更何况你又没出过山，外头的妖魔精怪繁多，个个都长六条腿，五只眼！尖牙利齿，那可是会吃人的啊！”

“像你这种细皮嫩肉的，他们最喜欢吃！一口把你吞咯，嚼都不带嚼的！”

王一博左耳朵进右耳朵出，最终还是说服了他师父。临行前，师徒二人在山脚告别。师父不住地叹气，拍着少年不知何时已然宽挺的肩，不放心地叮嘱：“你千万记得，南边儿有一群妖精，名做狐狸精。幻了人形后长相同常人无异，甚至更为艳丽！待博得你信任，将你骗至静谧处，方露出真面目！摄你阳气，迷惑人心，防不胜防，最为可怖！”

“一个不小心，命都得搭进去啊！”

小道士立直身子：“徒儿谨遵师父教诲！”

...

俗话说乱花迷人眼。王一博初入俗世，被五花八门的玩物花样惊的雀跃又新奇，还险些被风月处的姐姐拐进了那一股子胭脂味儿的地。小道长红着脸，甩开那姐姐的广袖便连滚带爬地跑了。心中是一刻没忘自己此行的目的。

一路打探，听闻南边儿一村，短短半月数名成年男子被掳。但奇怪的是，这些男子失踪往往几日便又自己回了家。问，都说“不知”“不记得”“想不起来”，真真是三不知。着实怪异。他心下激动了起来：这必是妖物作祟啊！小道长仿佛看到了除妖时自己惩恶扬善的英姿，马不停蹄找到了村民，问了路。一路探寻，方至那些男子失踪的地点附近。

一路向深处而行。行至水涧突觉妖气，王一博连忙拔剑，冲着四周大喊：“妖怪！我知道你们就在此处！我乃王氏玄武观王颰坐下大弟子王一博…这半月频频有无辜村名被掳，而后又接连送回，毫发未伤，只神智有损，可是你们干的？出来！我还可饶你们一命！”

此时不远处的一棵树后果然站了两只妖怪。身形如常人，却有耳朵尾巴毛色艳丽，定睛一看，不难发觉是狐狸。两只正凑在一起，小声嘀咕：

“这道士...是道士吧？怎么感觉有点蠢呀...”

“别管他蠢不蠢，你看他细皮嫩肉的，能干活吗？”

“好像不太行...但是他长得好好看呀，赞哥哥最喜欢好看的了，干活慢点也能原谅的吧？”

“就知道看脸！你跟肖战一样花痴...行吧，把他带回去再说。”

…

于是王一博上一秒义愤填膺，下一秒就眼前一黑，沉沉睡去了。

再醒来，眼前是一张放大到鼻子贴鼻子的脸。一个漂亮的男人正眨巴着眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他看。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

“你喊什么呀...是我长得吓人吗？” 肖战这个妖精反倒被自己的俘虏吓了一跳，瞪圆了眼睛轻轻拍着胸口。身后洁白的大尾巴被吓得溜了出来，一晃一晃，雪白柔软。

“你你你...” 王一博看到那条大尾巴，更加地目瞪口呆。他第一次见到修成人形的妖精——还是这么美艳的妖精，吓得仰躺着往后退，说话都嗑吧。

“我什么我呀！” 肖战看他这副没见过世面的样子觉得好笑，凑到他眼前，离得极近。拿手轻挑地勾起人的下巴，“小郎君，没见过狐狸精呀？”

“你...你你是狐狸精！” 王一博想起了师父的嘱咐，慌慌张张想要去拔剑，“我我要替天行道！斩了你这妖孽！”

肖战一愣，随后娇俏的狐狸眸一瞬间变得湿漉漉的，咬着下唇委委屈屈地说：“我虽是妖精…可我未曾干过伤天害理的事情……”

“我辛辛苦苦修炼了六百年才修成人形！你怎可这样污蔑我…呜呜呜…”

王一博无语凝噎。好家伙，这漂亮狐狸看着也就是自己这般年纪，结果比自己大了六百岁？

“你乱讲！” 王一博看到这张美艳的脸哭着哭着眼神流露出媚态，不争气地红了耳根，“村里那么许多男丁难道不是你抓的？！莫非还能是他们自投罗网，一个个都在你这山里迷了路？”

“他们…可我们也没对他们干什么呀……” 肖战抬起头，眼睛里的泪珠欲落不落，楚楚可怜，“我是狐狸精，又不吃人的！”

“我师父说了！你们狐狸精最喜抓阳气盛的男子！用花言巧语迷惑了他们后，便抓回窝里吸食精气，直至其神智不清，胡言乱语！”

肖战漂亮的大尾巴晃了晃随后收了起来，他掀起眼皮看了一眼紧张到整个人都绷紧了的王一博，咯咯地笑：“你师父懂得挺多…那你师父有没有告诉你，我们狐狸精…专挑你这种——模样俊俏，阳气旺盛的小道士吸呀！”

说着，肖战竟是整个人都贴到了王一博身上！隔着薄薄的衣物，纤长的手指游走在四周对他上下其手，灵巧地挑开他的衣领，摸进胸前到处撩火。

“你你你别乱来！！你淫荡！不知羞耻！！” 王一博被他压住大半个身子，脸上好像烧气来了一样滚烫。只能一边推他的肩一边瑟缩着反抗。

“我可是狐狸精呀小郎君…” 肖战的动作愈来越快，大胆地凑到他耳边对着耳廓吹了一口气，“我可只对你这么淫荡过……”

王一博被妖精吹出的妖气打在敏感的耳旁，涨红了脸。嘴巴开开合合说不出话，整个人都软了下去，唯有身下某个不可言喻的部位渐渐硬挺鼓涨，一柱擎天。

肖战跨坐在王一博身上扭着细腰蹭来蹭去，忽略了小道士一句句小声无力的“你别碰” “不要” 云云。灵巧的手不一会儿就把王一博的里衣都给剥了去，扬手一掀落在地下。他挑眉看着王一博身下发育的过好的那根，凑上去跟王一博接吻：“小郎君，叫什么名字？”

“你！你荒唐…你我都是男子怎可…”

肖战知道他的道士哥哥还是个没开过荤的纯情种呢，想必在道观里整日面对的都是五大三粗的男人，一个个浓眉密发皮肤黝黑才对，必定是一时接受不了，得循循善诱：

“我问你叫什么名字？” 肖战搂着人的脖子，啄了一下王一博的下巴。

小道士被挑逗的已然懵了，目光无所适从地盯着肖战漂亮的眼睛，磕磕巴巴地答道：“王…王一博…” 

美人于是又露出狐狸的招牌笑靥，掐着嗓子千回百转地喊他：“一博哥哥…” 

说着又轻轻地舔起了王一博的唇瓣。殷红的软舌游走在唇边，最后伸进了人的嘴里，跟对方缠绵交换唾液，两个人皆水气味，嘴里还唔唔地哼。王一博确实是道行浅，哪里经得住如此诱惑！虽不会回吻，但这一声声勾人的，就够把纯情的小道士听的脸颊通红，下身梆硬了。

肖战松开了王一博被自己吻红的唇瓣，勾出一根晶莹的银丝。他一脸媚态地去摸王一博的巨物，故作天真地说：“哥哥这里好硬…我来帮帮哥哥好不好？” 

“你…你是男子……” 王一博还保持着最后一丝理智。虽说他所修之道并非禁欲那一派，但师父的嘱托隐隐徘徊在脑海里，提醒着他万万不可随意受这妖精摆布！

“男狐狸精也要阳气的呀！” 肖战不开心地撅起嘴巴，摇头晃脑地撒娇，“我就吸一点好不好？你帮帮我，你的阳气那么多，给我吸一点吧…好哥哥……”

说着说着，也不管王一博作何反应，直径握住那根，俯身含进去大半个硕大的顶端！

“你…唔！！” 王一博以往最多自己抚慰几下，还每次都不得要领。这般刺激的感觉却是生来头一次！好像五感都凝聚在了那处，只能感觉到一根小舌头灵活地戳弄着自己的马眼，一张小嘴慢慢包住了自己的龟头，爽的人直哼，不由把手放到了身下人头上。

“哥哥这里好大…捅进来肯定得把赞赞弄死了……” 

王一博的那根太过粗长，肖战一张小嘴巴含不住多少，剩余的柱身便用小手包着，上下慢慢套弄。他像吃什么美味的东西一般吃着王一博的肉棒，扭着屁股，喉咙里一个劲地发出又骚又浪的呻吟。

“你…你别舔了…嗯！” 肖战对着龟头一个猛吸，王一博便只觉得一股快感猛地带他冲上云霄，下身不受控制地泄出一股股浓浊的精液，喷了肖战一嘴一脸。

“一博哥哥射给我，哈啊…好多啊唔…好吃…多射一点给我，一博哥哥……” 肖战一边继续嘬着王一博的龟头替他延长快感，一边孟浪地呻吟着，吃着那有些腥咸的精液，滋滋有味。待到小道士停止了射精，又埋头给人把鸡巴舔了个干净。

“你！你怎可…快吐出来！” 王一博哪里见过这种淫靡的场景，不知他吃了自己这污秽之物会不会难受，急急忙忙弓身去挑他的下巴，想让肖战吐出来。

哪曾想妖精笑的愈发狐媚，对着自己脱了半边衣服，露出香肩和两个挺立的奶头，喘着气儿哼哼：“摸摸我，帮帮我…一博，一博哥哥我好难受，好难受呀……”

肖战装的真切，好似真的得了什么不与人交媾就会死的病似的，声泪俱下。泪珠子不要钱地掉，梨花带雨的，看的人心疼。王一博下身又不争气的立了起来，手忙脚乱地去擦他的泪珠。

“你莫哭！你…我，我怎么帮你才好？” 小道士涨红了脸，眼睛不敢往美人身前那两颗瞄。虽说是男子，胸脯也不似女子般丰盈，但肖战两颗挺立的乳头却是生的极为好看，如两颗小红豆一般，生在白嫩的肌肤上，诱人的很。

“你舔舔这里，帮我舔一舔……” 说着，肖战就扭着腰又坐到了王一博身上，揽过他的头往自己身前按，“呜舒服…嗯啊…”

王一博嘴里被塞了那茱萸，脑海里简直炸开了花。这妖精的身体又软又滑，还带着一股天然的香甜气味，又魅又骚。他试探性地嗦了一口奶头，便惹出一声绵长的呻吟。

“啊！！嗯啊…舒服…哦嗯…”

肖战搂着他的脑袋，叫的忘我。王一博受到鼓舞似地，舔的津津有味，越发起劲。舌头往奶缝里顶，大手附上白皙的另一侧胸脯，揉捏挑逗，肖战嘤咛一声，软了腰瘫在他身上。

“不够…还不够！” 肖战身体深处传来一阵阵钻心的瘙痒，仿佛万蚁出巢，须得要王一博那根天赋异禀的插进来疏通一番方能好，“哥哥，哥哥干进来好不好？用你的东西捅一捅我这儿……”

他带着王一博的大掌去摸自己早已泛滥成灾的后穴。不愧为狐狸精，那儿跟犯了洪灾似地吐水，黏黏腻腻，蹭了王一博一腿一手。

“这…你这处…这般，这般小…怕是吞不进去的…” 到了这时王一博也是一股欲火盘绕在心。他红着脸，担心自己的尺寸伤了肖战娇嫩的后穴。

“可以的…道长哥哥～给我吧哥哥…再粗我也能含进去…整个肚子都含你的东西…” 说着便自顾自地扶着那根东西坐了下去！趁虚而入，一捅到底，发出“咕叽”的羞耻水声。

“嗯啊！！”

“嗯！” 王一博没料到他居然一下子就坐了下去，发出一声低哑的闷哼。小道长第一次破禁，爽的浑身过电，红着眼看身上的狐狸精进去后便立马上上下下，嗯嗯啊啊地玩起了自己。

“哦嗯～好大…啊嗯…道长哥哥好粗好大嗯！啊…啊！！” 肖战正自己动的舒服，结果王一博仿佛是突然得了要领，居然摁着他的腰挺动起了跨部！这一下当真是戳到了肚子里，把肖战平坦的小腹都戳出一个圆圆的龟头形状。

“啊呃…！”

“舒服吗？骚狐狸！让你浪！” 王一博规律地上下颠着人的肥臀，交合处每一次落下都拍出响亮的“啪啪”声，跟妖精昂扬的呻吟交织在一起，一室旖旎的声音。

“哦哦嗯…啊！舒服嗯…道长…道长哥哥操死我了嗯！啊…” 

狐狸身后紧密的甬道水多好操，每一下好像都能捅出一股新的骚液来。他也是初尝情事，但凭着妖精的天赋吞进了那根东西，结果未曾想到王一博长着一张白白净净的脸，居然还是个实干型的。那儿又大又烫，他被捅的六神无主，只顾得上花摇柳颤地叫了。

“以前你们抓的那些村民，你也跟他们行这媾和之事？嗯？！说话！”

王一博只觉得这狐狸对床第之间的花样懂得很，联想到师父说过狐狸精生性好色且淫，指不定这只也曾在哪个男人身下承欢！他好像陷进了醋缸子里，若是这狐狸精当真勾引过别的男人，那他j今日就要把他操乖了！最好给他生一窝小狐狸，永远不出去发浪发骚才好！

“啊受不住了…不行了…不嗯！才不…只有一博哥哥…嗯啊！只跟你行过此事…嗯哦啊！！”

肖战被顶的香汗淋漓，浑身汗津津的，整个人更加香艳。他眼尾被情欲渲成了微红，白嫩的臀肉也被“啪啪”撞击的泛红。身后嘴馋的穴吞吐着肉棒，嘴上娇滴滴地示弱，尽量讨好着他炸毛的小道长。

王一博身下的动作不停，恶狠狠道：“…以后也不准勾引旁人！若是敢骗我…我就除了你这妖孽！” 

肖战漂亮的瑞风眼含着笑，揶揄地望着王一博，只觉得屋子里的醋味要顶破天了。他起伏在人的身上，断断续续地说：“道长要…怎么除了我嗯！！要把我干死吗？不如今日就将我操死吧…啊！啊哦道长…一博…太快！哦哦太快嗯！！啊哦！”

王一博见他被自己摁在身上顶弄还能调侃，不由地加快速度，疯狂地开始挺腰！他喘着粗气，简直干红了眼，也顾不上说话，仿佛眼里只剩下肖战陶醉的脸庞和身下传来的极至快感，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音不绝于耳，听的人血脉偾张，白净的脸上尽显狠戾。

他那根过于粗壮的鸡巴每一次都顶到最深，柱身上攀着的青茎暴起，每一次抽出进入都被肖战敏感的捕捉到，清晰可见，模样落在眼前。龟头破开层层缠着自己的内壁，直捣黄龙，把肖战顶的胸膛高高的挺起，小嘴一开一合地孟浪叫唤。

“哦哦啊要到了…要去嗯要去了！！去了…夫君…嗯啊！！！”

眼前一片白光，肖战实则不禁干，这么猛地被操干了一会儿后，就脐橙在王一博身上被送到了极乐的秘境，整个人不住地发着抖，舒服地流出生理性泪水，随后瘫在王一博身上小口小口地喘气。

“好紧…呃嗯！”

王一博“啪啪”掴了两掌在那丰盈的臀上，把身上的人儿打的嘤咛一声又搂紧了自己。他呼出一口浊气，最后几个猛戾的冲刺后闷哼一声，尽数射进了肖战窄翘的屁股里。两人皆是爽的发出喟叹，长吟一声。

“嗯啊…烫…” 小狐狸精被滚烫的精液烫的哆嗦，绝色的脸蛋无助地埋在王一博胸前，被大掌轻轻抚过，笨拙地顺毛。

……

事后，男狐狸精一脸餍足，翘着脚给小道士解释了那帮男丁都是自愿来帮他们干活的，砍柴建屋尔尔，谁知有的对漂亮的狐狸起了不好的心思，便只能施点小法术，给人清了记忆再送回去了。

他说完，依旧撑着脑袋倚在王一博怀里，“夫君夫君”地唤他。王一博被他喊得下头又隐隐有了昂扬之势，连忙正起身来，说这样称呼不妥。肖战闻言也跟着坐了起来，气鼓鼓地质问道：“你难道不是我的夫君？” 

还没等王一博说什么，他又挑起眉，挑衅似地说：“真是我叫错了吗？你可好好瞧瞧，这里还有你的东西在呢！” 

说着就捉着王一博的大手往自己股缝处探。王一博被肌肤滑嫩的触感烫到似的，一下子抽出手。妖精见他这幅反应，一时间觉得委屈极了，扭过身子就要走。小道士鞋都来不及穿，连忙拉住人细细的腕子，不知所措地解释：“不是的，啊不是，我是说…不是这样…我，我既同你，同你交欢，那一定是会待你好的！”

“我们人的规矩可能跟你们不相同…你要唤我为夫君，那是得等，等正式成了亲，拜了天地才可以的……”

肖战“噗”地一声，没忍住，笑了出来。方才这人还把自己摁在塌上没了命地干呢，这会儿倒反而跟他斯抬斯敬。

“好呀～” 他歪着头，手指轻点在王一博胸前，笑的狐媚，“那道长什么时候娶我呀？”

————

END.


End file.
